Our Next Instant Star Is
by Alexis Dawn
Summary: What if Tommy won and Jude is Tommy's younger producer. Will Jude let the age get in the way or will Tommy still be uncomfortable with the age? Going to be rewritten.
1. Prologue

Summary: What if Tommy won Instant Star and Jude just happens to be Tommy's producer. Tommy is 20 and Jude is 17. Jude does perfect in school unlike what is says on the television show, so she skipped a few grades. Kwest is Jude's wingman and her and Tommy's best friend. Georgia Bevans and E.J Liu own G-Major Records. Tommy drives the viper & Jude has red hair. Jude and Shay know each other but did not date. Even though Jude is a producer she still sings and writes her own music.

Disclaimer:I don't own Instant Star and the actors from the show. If I owned the actors from Instant Star then Tim and Alexz would be together and married by now. I personally think they are soul mates. Talexz is Love. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ah...there's our instant star" Georgia said. "Hi. the name's Tom Quincy" Tommy said proudly. "I know who you are Mr. Quincy. I am Georgia Bevans, I own G-Major Records." "I am very pleased to meet you" Tom said. "Now before you start I have to let you know some things about your new producer. Her name Is Jude Harrison, she is 17 she skipped a couple of grades. Is that a problem ?" Georgia asked wondering if it would work out. "No, it's not a problem at all"

"Hey Georgia. Who's this?" Jude asked. "Hey Jude. Meet your newest client Tom Quincy. He is the one I told you won the Instant Star contest." Georgia said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Harrison." Tommy said politely. "Nice to meet you to Mr. Quincy, but please just call me Jude." she said hoping her new artist was not a pop wannabe. "Only if you call me Tom." he said wondering if he will really get along with a girl this young.

"Alright now you both know each other, get into the studio to make some music." Georgia said.

Tommy and Jude went towards studio A. Jude walked into the studio and Tommy into the sound proof booth. "Alright just tune up your guitar and work or your song for a bit before we record it" Jude said interested in if this guy can be the real thing. "Alright Jude." was the only thing he said because his thoughts started drifting towards Jude and how she acts. '_I wouldn't mind going out with her. I can't she's the producer and I am the artist. She probably thinks of me as nothing more._' Little did Tommy know that right across through the sound proof booth Jude was having very similar thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ths song does not belong to me. This song is called "Kiss From A Rose" by: Seal made in 1994. My dad got me hooked on this song and I figured its a good song and it goes good with the story 

Chapter 2

A half hour later Tommy is finished tuning and practicing the guitar.  
"Do you have a good song to sing?" Jude said breaking Tommys thoughts. "Yes, I have this song called Kiss By A Rose." Tommy said and then sat down on the stool and begin to strum the guitar and sing.

Seal "Kiss From A Rose"

**ba da ba da da da ah ya ya ba da da da ba ba ee ah Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da ba da da da ah ya ya ba da da da ba ba ee ah Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya ha ah ah ah ah ah ah  
ba da ba da da da ah ya ya ba da da da ba ba ee ah Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da ba da da da ah ya ya ba da da da ba ba ee ah Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya ha ah ah ah ah ah ah**

**There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.**

**But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen.**

**Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
...kiss from a rose on the grey.**

**Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Ooh...**

**Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.**

**ba da ba da da da ah ya ya ba da da da ba ba ee ah Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya**

**ba da ba da da da ah ya ya ba da da da ba ba ee ah Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya ha ah ah ah ah ah ah**

**There is so much a man can tell you,  
..there...woa.  
So much he can say.  
there's so much inside.**

**You remain,  
you...**

**My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.. yeah.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?**

**But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**

**Baby, I've...**

**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
been... kissed from a rose on the grey.**

**Ooh, the more I get of you ...ooh...the..**

**Stranger it feels, yeah stranger it feels, ...yeah.**

**Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,**

**I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...I've been...I've...**

**I've been kissed by a rose ...been kissed by a rose on the grey.**

**I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...I've been...I've.  
...And if I should fall, at all**

**I've been kissed by a rose ...been kissed by a rose on the grey.**

**There is so much a man can tell you,  
..there...woa.  
So much he can say.  
there's so much inside.**

**You remain you...**

**My power, my pleasure, my pain.**

**To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.**

**But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**

**Baby, I've...**

**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
been... kissed from a rose on the grey.**

**Ooh, the more I get of you ...ooh...the..**

**Stranger it feels, yeah stranger it feels.**

**Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.**

**Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey I've...been kissed from a rose on the grey.**

**Ooh, the more I get of you ...ooh...the..**

**Stranger it feels, yeah stranger it feels. ...yeah.**

**And now that your rose is in bloom aah-ee-aah... A light hits the gloom on the grey aah-ee-aah...**

**ba da ba da da da ah ya ya ba da da da ba ba ee ah Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya**

**Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.**

Tommy stops struming his guitar and looks up at Jude. "So what did you think of the song?" Tommy asked nervously. "That was amazing Tommy. That will be your next hit."Jude says amazed

"Definitley give you props for that T." Kwest says coming in to the booth. "Thanks." was all tommy said. "I am guessing you are the won that won the contest?" Kwest says half asking half out of curiosity. "Yeah. you the co producer for the album?" he asks. "Yeah. Hey Jude." Kwest says finally realizing her attendence in the room.

"Hey Kwest. I guess you and Tom know eachother from way back when?" Jude asks. "Yeah..Hey wait we are not that old." Kwest exclaims. "I was just kidding Kwest." Jude says.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The song in this chapter is not mine. The song is called "It Could Be You" by Alexz Johnson. 

Chapter 3

"Yeah, yeah Jude. Whatever you say." Kwest said sarcastically. "I was kidding Kwest. I promise I was just kidding." Jude says. "Don't worry I forgive you. But revenge shall come soon." Kwest replied with a evil smirk on his face.

"I got a new song, should we record it now?" Tommy asked. "Yeah, we should record all the songs we can and then just take one day and mix them and all hang out eating Chinese." Jude said. "I have a new song I want to sing right now. I wrote it a while back it's called It Could Be You." Tommy said to Jude. Tommy starts singing.

**

* * *

**

"It Could Be You"

**You and me, all alone  
It's to late to say we didn't know  
We shouldn't be, all alone  
One of us might lose control  
All these feelings we've been hiding  
Deep down, ya they must start to show  
Not here, not now  
Watching my frustrations grow**

_Chorus_  
**I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight**

**Show me, who you are  
Stop me before I go to far  
Cuz it hurts, to hold back  
So hold me or I might crack  
I'm gasoline, you're the match  
I'm not sure if we could handle that  
It might explode, could be a mess  
I say we take the chance**

_Chorus_  
**I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight**

**I'm all mixed up, confused  
I don't know what to do  
Cuz I want to, I'd love to  
If I knew you'd want me to  
If your getting any closer then I'm gonna have to scream**

_Chorus_  
**I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you**

**I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight**

* * *

Tommy stops singing and looks up at Kwest and Jude for approval. "That was great Tommy." Kwest and Jude said in sync.

"I am going to go get something to eat." Kwest said as he walked out of the room.

"So Jude what do you think of me so far?" Tommy asked wondering if he made a good impression on the beauty in front of him. "I think you are definitely different from any of my artists in a good way though. You are also smart, cute and a great singer." Jude said. 'Jeez... I called him cute. I crossed the line, I should not have said that.' Jude thought. "Cute, well Ms. Harrison are you flirting with me?" Tommy asked leaning in closer to Jude. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What do you think?" Jude asked Tommy wondering if she should have even said that in the first place. "Well maybe..." Tommy started to say but was cut off.

"Well maybe what Tommy? Go ahead I want to hear this." Georgia said as she entered the room. "Maybe we should finish recording" Tommy said. "You know you would not be the first artist we have had to have a crush on Ms. Harrison, Tommy." Georgia told him. "I..I don't" Tommy stuttered as he went into the sound proof room looking like a little child whose hand just got caught in the cookie jar.

"You trying to mess up the artist here Jude?" Georgia asked slyly. "No, just having some fun G. Don't worry I will try and not have to much fun." Jude said winking at Georgia well turning back around to get ready to fix the beats for the song.

"So, what type of beat do you want this song to have Tommy?" Jude asked looking at Tommy who was staring at her with his mouth open. "Um..." was all he manages to get out.


	5. Authors Note

For those of you that don't know I have changed my user name from "**TommysMy21**" to "**AlexisDawn**". "_**TommysMy21**_" is just a reminder of an old television show I use to love called "_Instant Star_". This name I have now, is definitely more suitable for me. The name "_Alexis Dawn_" is my first and middle name.

I have had a lot of stuff going on and absolutely no inspiration. I am really sorry for not updating, but all of you know how life can get. Over the summer, I will be very busy, but I will try and write as much as I can. I will be deleting stories from this site and re posting them. I will be changing the way some of the stories are, hopefully not to much though. I will try to complete any stories that are currently and progress and maybe even adding to ones that are already complete. You will definitely be seeing a lot of changes on my profile over the summer. I would appreciate it, if you would like to be informed on these updates please add me to your author alert list.

Thank you to those who have reviewed and added me to your alerts and favorites. Reviews help me so much, and I try to respond to every single one of them. I do accept annonymous reviews, but if you would like, put your user name on this site in it so I can respond back. I love constructive criticism, so be sure to send some my way. Also, I will try to be expanding the fandoms I write stories for, so be sure to look out for that.

Thank you for all your support, you guys just make my day with your reviews.


End file.
